


cuddle pile

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: Warmth covered Eliot like a blanket and he felt his body fully relax into the couch. He had his people, they were safe and in his arms where they belonged, where he would keep them forever.





	cuddle pile

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you've just gotta write a cuddle ficlet.

“Hey.”

Eliot glanced up at the body hanging from the ceiling, nose scrunching when the blonde hair tickled his face.

“Hey.”

Parker dropped to the ground with a nearly silent thud, hopping up onto the counter next to Eliot as he placed the final piece of bread on the sandwich he'd been making. His mouth watered at the sight but he handed it off to Parker without a word, gathering the ingredients for another one.

Parker ate the sandwich in silence as he made up his own, but she didn’t leave immediately after finishing, following Eliot to the couch instead. She perched on the arm as he settled on the cushions, not saying anything as he ate, just ... waiting. 

The second his empty plate was on the coffee table she threw herself at him.

He’d been expecting it, arms opening wide so she could press herself against his chest, nose nuzzling against his neck. He didn’t ask if she needed to talk, knowing she would get around to it if she felt ready, instead he just held her and let her breathe.

He knew better than anyone that sometimes you just needed to feel safe.

“I love you.” She breathed the words against his neck, the warmth spreading across his skin and through his veins. It didn’t matter how many times they told him, he would always be caught by surprise when it came to those three little words.

“I love you too.” He loved her more than he would ever be able to explain, so he didn’t even try. He pulled her closer, pressing his cheek to the top of her head and breathing in the scent of strawberry that clung to hair.

They were still sitting there when Alec came home hours later. He took one look at them curled on the couch, kicked off his shoes, and threw himself across their laps. Parker laughed and wiggled until she had her arm wrapped around Alec and her side pressed against Eliot. They sat like that for what was probably minutes but could very well have been hours, just existing in each other's presence. 

“We need a bigger couch,” Alec announced, voice slightly muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into Eliot’s stomach. Eliot didn’t mind, stroking a hand down Alec’s back. 

“I think it’s perfect,” Parker said, free arm curling around Eliot’s as she pressed herself closer to him.

“Not all of us are contortionists, Parker.”

“Only because you don’t stretch enough.”

Eliot chuckled, wincing when Alec smacked his leg. “Hey, don’t get mad at me. She’s right, you need to stretch more.”

Alec huffed, the breath puffing against Eliot’s stomach in a warm cloud as he pressed his face closer.

“Why are you guys so mean to me?”

Eliot and Parker looked at each other, matching smiles on their faces.

“Because we love you.”

Eliot could feel the smile Alec tried to hide and he leaned down to brush a kiss over his cheek. Parker brought their intertwined hands to her mouth, pressing her cheek against Eliot's shoulder. Warmth covered Eliot like a blanket and he felt his body fully relax into the couch. He had his people, they were safe and in his arms where they belonged, where he would keep them forever.

It was there they fell asleep, limbs entangled until no one knew where one began and the other ended.

It was perfect.


End file.
